


[Podfic] A Handful of Smoke

by TriffidsandCuckoos



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Audio Format: MP3, Autistic David Haller, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriffidsandCuckoos/pseuds/TriffidsandCuckoos
Summary: Nina finds a strange egg in the garden.It is green and blue, and like nothing she's ever seen before. She doesn't know what kind of bird it will be, but she's determined to take care of whatever hatches. [Podfic Version]
Relationships: David Haller & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Nina Gurzsky & David Haller, Nina Gurzsky & Erik Lehnsherr
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Handful of Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795890) by [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame). 



> First attempt at a podfic! Go give the story some love if you like this!

**Listen**  


[TriffidsandCuckoos](https://soundcloud.com/user-664804279) · [Chapter One: Hatchling](https://soundcloud.com/user-664804279/chapter-one-hatchling)

_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) for mobile streaming)_

 **Text:** [A Handful of Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795890)

**Author:** [FlightinFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame)

**Reader:** [TriffidsandCuckoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriffidsandCuckoos)

**Length:** 07:38


	2. Libraries

[TriffidsandCuckoos](https://soundcloud.com/user-664804279) · [Chapter Two: Libraries](https://soundcloud.com/user-664804279/chapter-2)

**Length:** 08:12


	3. Learning

[TriffidsandCuckoos](https://soundcloud.com/user-664804279) · [Chapter Three: Learning](https://soundcloud.com/user-664804279/chapter-three-learning)

**Length:** 09:08 


End file.
